It Happened On a Tuesday
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: What if Clark was under the effects of red kryptonite with Dawn in the immediate vicinity? The two wind up getting married and having to face the wrath of the Kent's and the slayer. ClarkDawn COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**It Happened On a Tuesday**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar

**Spoilers: **Post Chosen for the Buffyverse. And completely AU for Smallville. But definitely post the normal season 5. Everyone is legal!

**Pairings: **Clark/Dawn

------------------------------

_Notes: A what if story if Clark was on red kryptonite and Dawn was in the vicinity?_

------------------------------

"So let us get this straight," Jonathan Kent took a deep breath. "You expect us to believe that you wound up in Los Vegas, went out with some girl, and got married?"

"Well, not exactly," Clark mumbled. "But something like that."

"What exactly happened then?" his dad asked angrily. Counting to ten did nothing, nor did taking deep breaths. He was beyond upset that Clark ran away and got married to some random girl.

"It was the red kryptonite," Clark finally confessed. "I don't even know how I put it on, but before I knew it, I was waking up in a hotel room with Dawn."

"And that's when you found the wedding rings," Martha nodded in understanding. "We aren't mad Clark, just a little upset."

"Like hell I'm not upset!" Jonathan interrupted. "How did you explain this to her?"

"I couldn't keep the truth from her," Clark shrugged. "She knew something weird happened and she accepted it without hesitation."

"That's something at least," Jonathan muttered. "What about her sister, this Buffy?"

Clark cringed as he looked toward the screen door where Dawn and Buffy were patiently waiting. He used his x-ray vision to see through the wall of the house and found Buffy waving her hands in the air as she yelled at Dawn for their stupid mistake.

"She's reacting the same as you actually," Clark answered as Dawn made her way inside the house.

"I can't believe you're acting like this!" she screamed as she took a seat at the kitchen island next to Clark. "If I can recall correctly, what happened between you and Angel?"

"That's beside the point," Buffy snapped back as she stood in front of Dawn, ignoring the three other people in the room. "You were completely irresponsible and you didn't even do what you were supposed to do!"

"Actually, I did go to the girl, but they turned me down," Dawn calmed down some. "They actually screamed at me to get out, so that's why I drowned my sorrows, which I will never do again, by the way."

"Oh Dawn," Buffy hugged her younger sister. "You should have called us if the family rejected you. And you should have known that alcohol in our family is a big no."

"I'll remember that next time," Dawn laughed.

"Don't think you're getting off the hook," Buffy turned to Clark as she spoke. "Do you know what the media would do if they found out about this."

"Media?" Jonathan turned sharply to Buffy. Protecting Clark's secret was his first priority and he was not going to let one mistake ruin years of hiding "What does the media have to do with this?"

"The place we work for, I'm sure you've heard of it, The Watcher's Council," Buffy started, "We kinda of, founded it."

"Really?" Martha asked surprised, though Jonathan and Clark were clueless. "It's a school for young girls, but I hear it's very selective."

"It's true," Dawn piped in. "But don't worry, even if the press did find out, your secret will be safe with us."

"Of course, Clark," Buffy smiled. "I may be upset about you did with my sister, but I'd never tell anyone."

"I wish I could say more to you two, but I guess you punished yourselves already," Jonathan sighed.

"If you want to punish someone, punish Buffy," Dawn threw a finger her way.

"What?" Buffy squeaked. "How is this my fault?"

"You chose me to do a mission that took place on a Tuesday!" Dawn laughed. "You should have known something was going to happen."

Buffy smacked her forehead over her own ignorance. It was company policy that whenever Dawn needed to do something, it was forbidden for it to happen on a Tuesday.

"Something we're missing?" Martha asked.

"No, but what are we gonna do about all of this?" Buffy asked, changing the topic.

"I wanna stay here," Dawn said too quickly. "I mean, we're still married, so I might as well stay with my husband, right?"

"We do the have the room," Martha helped. "We'd be happy to have you. You're our daughter-in-law and we know nothing about you."

"Are you sure about this, Dawn?" Buffy asked. "I know you wanted more freedom, but you still have a job to do."

"I can still do it," Dawn said defensively. "Just send me my books and I'll be ready to continue my training as Watcher-in-training."

"God speed, I guess," Buffy laughed. "I'll tell the others about your decision."

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well," Dawn said warily. It wasn't everyday that Buffy let her out of her sight.

"You're 18 and I can't hold you back any longer."

"It's about time you realized that," Dawn said as she hugged her sister.

"Since you're honeymoon was nonexistent," Buffy said, "How about you take the jet someplace nice and get to know each other a little more. In the non sexual way, of course."

"If you're okay with it?" Clark looked hopeful to his parents.

"You're technically a man now," Martha left hanging as she looked toward her husband.

"Only to get to know each other better," Jonathan warned.

------------------------------

I don't know what possessed me to write this! It was just something in my head for some time now and I had to write it. Should I continue it with a follow up chapter or something?


	2. Chapter 2

**It Happened On a Tuesday**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar

**Spoilers: **Post Chosen for the Buffyverse. And completely AU for Smallville. But definitely post the normal season 5. Everyone is legal!

**Pairings: **Clark/Dawn

------------------------------

_Summary: How exactly did we get married again?_

------------------------------

"Here's what you need to understand," Dawn sighed as she simplified her previous explanation. "There are actual demons in the world. My sister was the original person, the slayer, to fight them. Her best friend, a witch, cast a spell to make all the other girls who had the potential to become the slayer, a slayer."

"I'm getting that," Clark nodded, "So, why were you in Vegas?"

"There was a slayer there," Dawn looked sullen as she remembered the day. "Her family wasn't very happy to see me."

------------------------------

**Vegas**

"You want us to send our daughter with you to get help being a freak?" the man banged his hand on the coffee table. "No way in hell!"

"What you need to understand, sir," Dawn spoke as she tried to keep her temper in control, "Your daughter isn't a freak. She's special and has a destiny. We can help her stay alive and do some major good in the world."

"Alleged destiny!" the man spat. "What proof do you have?"

"I thought the proof was evident when you agreed that your daughter being able to lift a car was something special?" Dawn spat back.

"Listen, my daughter may have something, but we can help her," the mother finally spoke. "So please, just go."

"But--" Dawn started to say.

"Just get out!" the dad stood. He grabbed Dawn by the arm and pulled her to the door. She pulled herself free and walked from the house. Before the dad closed the door, Dawn sent a pleading look to the daughter. Her face was easily readable. She wanted Dawn's help, but didn't want to leave her family.

"Uh, I need a drink," Dawn walked away from the house, "Preferably something with alcohol."

------------------------------

**Present**

Clark was at a loss for words. He just discovered why Dawn was so 'whatever' about his heritage, and yet he couldn't help her.

"I shouldn't be changing the topic," Dawn waved her hand. "We left off with how you wound up in Vegas."

"Right," Clark chuckled. "My guess is, a somehow drunk Chloe plus a misplaced high school ring equals Kal-El in Las Vegas. I was asleep in my barn and she must have been very quiet."

"I can't believe she actually slipped it on your finger!" Dawn burst out laughing. "But how did she even get the ring?" And I thought she knew your secret?"

"In that order, she probably found the ring somewhere, brought it to me to do something with it, but forgot her reason and thought I would want to have the ring. Have meaning wear it. Her being drunk probably made her forget about my secret."

"Getting back on topic once more, you were walking about the town and spotted me."

"Still at a loss here," Clark said struggling with her memory.

"I was feeling upset and you offered me a drink. One thing led to another and I was pretty much hammered," Dawn nodded. "My memory gets fuzzy, but I remember getting the rings, but then waking up besides you."

------------------------------

**Vegas Hotel**

Clark shifted in the bed, but found his movements were restricted. He was on his back, left hand hanging off the bed, right hand holding something close to him. He looked down and found a mess of dark brown hair smattered against his chest.

Panicking, he looked left. On the floor, was his high school's class ring. No! His ring was long gone; this was someone else's.

He didn't know who the person was, but he didn't want to disturb her. She looked peaceful and he knew that when she woke, disaster would probably occur.

Dawn felt movement beside her. She was barely awake, and hated it. Her head started hurting immediately and she snuggled closer to her pillow. That was when she felt another, slightly less noticeable movement, of her pillow.

'_Since when do pillows move?' _Dawn thought to herself as she lifted her head to meet another pair of eyes.

"AHHHH!" Dawn flew off the man/pillow.

------------------------------

**Present**

"That was a great morning," Clark mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Dawn laughed. "You really do make a good pillow, by the way."

"Thanks. Where is this plane headed anyway?" Clark asked as he turned to look out the window of the jet.

"I told the pilot somewhere in the Caribbean," Dawn said. "It shouldn't be taking this long."

Not a moment after, the pilot's voice filled the small cabin. "We'll be arriving at the Watcher's Council in about 7 hours, so sit back and relax Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" Clark grinned. "Didn't think I'd hear that for a few more years."

"Council?" Dawn squeaked.

"That's not in the Caribbean, is it?" Clark turned to Dawn who was dialing numbers on jet's phone. He didn't want to intrude, so he avoided listening to her conversation, but her facial expressions were enough. She seemed to be shocked about something, then angry, then horrified. She ended her phone call and turned to Clark. "Something wrong?"

"He threatened the pilot," Dawn spoke as if she were in a trance.

"Who threatened the pilot?" Clark got tense.

"Spike," Dawn clarified. "He found out about the marriage and forced the pilot to fly the jet to England. He's going to kill me."

"I won't let him," Clark said, a little confused by the conversation. He didn't even know who this Spike was. "Super strength remember?"

"You'll die before me," Dawn nodded. "All it takes is an angry magic wielding Willow to take away your powers and then Spike will kill you. They probably have the spell waiting for us."

"Oh," was all Clark could say as he leaned back into the leather chair. He's already had experiences with magic, and they weren't good.

------------------------------

One more chapter, I think? Obviously, it will be the Scoobies meeting Clark. Maybe a quick phone call to Chloe and Lex. Varied reactions, of course. Or not!


	3. Chapter 3

**It Happened On a Tuesday**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar

**Spoilers: **Post Chosen for the Buffyverse. And completely AU for Smallville. But definitely post the normal season 5. Everyone is legal!

**Pairings: **Clark/Dawn

**Notes: **Since Smallville is AU season 5, then Clark and Lex are still friends!

------------------------------

_Summary: What exactly are your plans for our Dawn?_

------------------------------

As Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose, she gained a deeper understanding at to why Giles did the same. He couldn't believe the antics of the Scoobies, and neither could she.

"Spike, will you please put my husband down!" Dawn roared.

As soon as they landed and had gotten an escort to the Council, the Scoobies were waiting. They had walked nervously to the Scooby Planning room, hoping the Scoobies would see reason before they arrived.

Dawn was wrong.

As soon as Clark walked in the room, Spike couldn't keep his temper in check and rushed him. Normally, Clark wouldn't have even moved, but he was caught by surprise as Spike came at him.

"And Xander, stop talking to him like that!" Dawn shrieked as stomped over to Clark, Spike, and Xander. At least Willow was subdued and stayed in her chair.

"Don't stop us now," Xander said. "We just wanna have a few words with Clark here."

"Sure, but let me remind you," Dawn licked her lips. "He has powers and he's stronger than more than a couple of slayers."

Spike and Xander released Clark, though kept their glares trained on him. Even though he knew he could easily beat them or even run away, Clark was rooted to his spot against the wall by their glares.

"Can we just calmly talk about?" Willow finally spoke.

The ensouled vampire, carpenter extraordinaire, key, and alien, walked to the table and sat. The tension was palpable as Dawn put a protective hand on Clark's arm.

"How did this happen?" Willow asked calmly.

"You don't want to know the details," Dawn dismissed the question. "Just know that we are now married and you're gonna have to accept that."

"You're strangely calm about this, Red," Spike said, his eyes still trained on the boy across the table from him.

"I can't really say anything, can I?" Willow shrugged. "I was angry at first, but we've all done stupid stuff."

Xander could be heard down the table coughing, which strangely sounded like 'Kennedy.'

"Fine, I'll accept this," Xander said. "I've done a stupid thing or two myself, so I know how you must feel right now."

Spike turned to Xander, a look of anger on his face. "Does this mean we have to put away the rusty knives?"

"Yes, Spike," Willow sighed in frustration. "They wouldn't have worked anyway."

"That's why we asked you to use your bloody magic to make it work!" Spike screamed.

Dawn turned to look at Clark. He was sitting in his chair, looking slightly worried. Of course, who wouldn't be in his situation?

"Don't worry, Clark," Dawn smiled as she patted his thigh. "This childish bickering they're doing. It means you're in."

"He is most certainly not in!" Spike jumped from his chair. "And this isn't childish."

"He's right," Willow nodded. "More like preteenish."

Spike cursed and left the room, but not before vamping out in front of Clark. "You want to find out why they call me Spike?"

"Go!" Dawn shrieked. "I liked it better when he was neutered."

------------------------------

Clark held the phone up to his ear, waiting patiently as he heard the phone ringing. He had found a secluded spot in the Council, away from the eyes of basically everyone.

Spike had managed to convince most of the slayers and watcher's-in-training that Clark knocked Dawn up and that he should be punished. The slayers had no problem hassling him, but the watcher's would glare and some would threaten to put a spell on him.

"Hello?" a voice asked on the other line.

"Chloe! It's Clark."

"Where are you, Clark? Your parents said something about the Caribbean or something."

"Funny story actually," Clark laughed nervously. When Clark finished his story, Chloe couldn't stop laughing. Even though she unintentionally led to him being married, she couldn't believe that it would get that far.

"And to top it off, not only did you marry someone, but you married an heiress to the Watcher's Council?" Chloe asked between bouts of laughter.

Clark immediately ended the call, sighing in frustration. Knowing how amusing Lex found certain situations involving Clark, he opted to not call him.

"Are we ever gonna go on our honeymoon?" a voice called out from behind Clark.

He spun around and smiled as Dawn walked over to him, shoulders hung low. "We can leave as soon as you have everything settled here."

"Trust me, I'm ready to go," Dawn held her hand out.

Clark got the message and pulled her close, ready to speed to the Caribbean on foot, before Spike appeared out of nowhere, wielding sharp knives.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he swung the knives.

"What are you doing with those knives?" Dawn asked cautiously.

"Just trying to be ready if a nasty gets in," Spike shrugged.

"At the Council?" Dawn asked disbelieving. "I doubt that's going to happen."

"Just want to be ready if something unfortunate happens," Spike said as he attempted to sound innocent. "Right, Clark?"

"Right," Clark nodded as he took his cue and ran away from the building, Dawn in his arms.

"You have interesting friends!" Clark yelled to Dawn who was trying to not freak out at passing speeding cars by.

------------------------------

**End**

I know, rushed, but I tried! Really, I did!


End file.
